Owari e Mukau Hajimaru No Uta
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: El destino puede ponernos en situaciones que a veces queremos olvidar, o en cambio que nos saca una sonrisa cada vez que lo recordamos,pero ¿que pasa cuando tenemos esas dos sensaciones?-Conosco una historia de amor que puede superar al de la cenicienta,¿por qué? eso es porque a pesar de la distancia,aquellos dos se amaban pero su miedo acabo con ello. Sin personajes definidos


_**Owari e Mukau Hajimari No Uta**_

**Haruka: y este one-shot viene de mi momento de inspiración **

**Rin: pero claro ideas para SEPV no tienes ¿cierto?**

**Haruka: exacto, pero bueno espero que les guste la historia **

**Luka: más te vale que después de esto te pongas a escribir tu otra historia *mira como Haruka sale corriendo despavoridamente***

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, se creó una bella historia de amor, posiblemente sea mucho más linda que todas las anteriores, como Cenicienta, Rapunzel, o incluso Blancanieves, ustedes se preguntaran porque, pero eso sería muy difícil de explicar ya que tendrían que conocer la historia; si quieren seguir leyendo, espero que entiendan algo: esta historia trata de que el amor incluso puede pasar fronteras, no importa que tan lejos estén, el sentimiento es el mismo.

Ahora sin más empezare…

El destino puede ser muy caprichoso, nos mete en situaciones que muchas veces suelen terminar en vergüenza, odio, o incluso pueden parecer divertidas; y cuando te pones a pensar en lo que paso, puede parecerte algo inolvidable, o posiblemente todo lo contrario: querer borrar todo ese suceso de tu memoria.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes las mismas sensaciones al mismo tiempo? Posiblemente te parezca raro, pero con lo que le paso a esta chica te lo explicare mejor ¿ok?

Todo comenzó una tarde lluviosa, en una gran mansión se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de máscaras, y había muchas personas disfrazadas. Cómo se veía era una de esas fiestas de personas con mucho dinero, posiblemente para celebrar algo importante, que para los demás sería algo muy ridículo. En lo particular de esta fiesta es que nadie conocía su identidad, si ya te estoy confundiendo ¿cierto?, se trata de que ninguno de los invitados sabe quién es el otro, incluso pueden falsificar sus nombres si quería; el tema era ese: ser otra persona. Y bueno ella con una actitud algo terca, y también cortante, era lógico que nadie le quisiera hablar, pero bueno era una fiesta de disfraces, la presencia de uno, además de su reputación quedarían ocultas bajo esa mascara; bueno esa chica resaltaba de los demás su belleza era celestial, no exageraba tenía unas facciones muy finas, que parecían ser hechas por los mismos ángeles, bueno no se notaba mucho el color de su cabello o el de sus ojos, debido a la máscara y a la peluca que combinaba con el disfraz.

La protagonista de esta historia, se encontraba alejada de los demás, encerrada en su propio mundo, viendo la actitud de los humanos y dando un prejuicio sobre ello; bueno era algo rara en ese sentido, los sentimientos como el afecto físico o mental era algo que dañaba el sistema de nuestra cabeza, nos hacía hacer cosas ridículas y que no tenían lógica alguna, eso que llamaban "_amor_". Ella no era para juzgar, había tenido también esa necesidad de querer sentirse querida por alguien, o al menos necesitada; para luego notar que eran cosas ridículas en su pensar. Sin aviso alguno un chico se puso al lado de ella, tenía una medio sonrisa en su rostro y también se encontraba viendo a las demás personas conversar o también bailando, como usaba el disfraz y la máscara, no podía apreciar bien quien era el

-soy nuevo aquí, así que no sé qué hacer en estas fiestas- con una simple frase, quien creería que el mundo cambiaria para ella, la chica que parecía ser indiferente a todo, pero que por dentro era más frágil que una muñeca de porcelana. Sin ninguna razón ella le empezó a dar varios consejos, ella no era así, incluso tener una conversación decente con alguien desconocido era algo que pensó que jamás haría; ¿se acuerdan sobre las cosas inciertas del destino? Bueno… esta era una de ellas, la chica que todo mundo consideraba sin sentimientos, aquella chica que le parecía incensario un amigo, estaba hablando amenamente con un tipo que acababa de conocer en una fiesta.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y sin darse cuenta, la fiesta ya había terminado. Por alguna razón no quería despedirse, pero bueno así tenía que ser

-prometo escribirte- dijo esto último con una sonrisa que jamás olvidara, y por cierto, el chico vivía en otro país, así que la comunicación debía ser muy mala en ese entonces.

Así pasaron los meses, cada carta se iba acumulando y se quedaba grabada en su mente. Era muy raro que esa persona no se cansara de ella, habían pasado ya 3 meses desde entonces, se habían vuelto amigos muy íntimos, conocían casi todo entre sí, o eso creía.

Después de un tiempo, nuestra protagonista se empezó a enamorar…no del chico que había conocido en la fiesta, sino de un viejo conocido. Ese sentimiento fue muy raro para ella, después de todo, casi no hablaban y ya se empezaba a poner totalmente sonrojada; se veía algo tierna de esa forma, pero después de que ella decidiera confesarse, para terminar con todo eso, fue rechazada indirectamente. Lo raro de la situación fue que ella no sintió ni la más mínima tristeza, solo sentía lo idiota que fue, por apresurar las cosas. Claramente le conto sobre eso en la carta a ese chico, él le dio su más grande apoyo, ella le enojaba el simple hecho de no poder volver a ver ese rostro sonriente.

Ella últimamente se comenzaba a comportar raro, esperaba ansiosa cada carta que él le mandaba, se sonrojaba con cosas sin importancia que el escribía ahí mismo. No, no lo aceptaría el amor no sería parte de ella, ya era suficiente con tener dos buenos amigos; bueno eso fue porque insistieron tanto en su vida que ella tuvo que aceptarlos, pero aun así se ganaron su confianza y su aprecio, aunque eso nunca lo aceptaría.

Pero algo cambio totalmente con la última carta que fue enviada, ella se encontraba algo feliz al verla, pero cuando la empezó a leer lo que decía al final… su corazón se rompió. Si recuerdo bien, la carta decía algo así:

"_lo siento, pero, posiblemente esta sea la última carta que te enviare. Desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que hablamos, me siento extraño. Sin quererlo me enamore de ti, tal vez suene loco pero es la verdad, ya no puedo controlarme más; así que lo mejor será que me aleje totalmente de ti, no quiero que me termines odiando._

_Cuídate, y adiós" _

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar. Esta situación es perfecta para el dicho: "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Sí, ella se dio cuenta muy tarde de sus sentimientos, la chica que no parecía tener corazón, se enamoró de una persona con la cual nunca se había visto en persona; el hecho de que se hubieran conocido en una fiesta, no significaba que se hubieran conocido en la vida real, después de todo no vieron sus caras y la voz de aquel entonces ya era muy difícil de recordar.

Fue la primera vez que su corazón se rompió.

Ella decidió hacer una última carta, su última oportunidad de poder seguir en contacto con él. Muchas personas dirán que es una estupidez el amor a distancia, pero yo creo que, si de verdad esas dos personas se aman, aun si están lejos, pueden seguir siendo fieles y amar a esa persona cada día que pasa, es un amor puro y sincero; ya que se enamoran de la personalidad y no de la belleza.

La respuesta fue más o menos así:

"_¡No quiero que sea el adiós! No entiendes que yo también me sentía de la misma forma, cada día que pasaba, yo… me enamoraba más de ti, trate de ocultar estos sentimientos en lo profundo de mí, me lo creí tanto que tuvo que gustarme otra persona para al menos olvidar estos sentimientos por ti. ¿Llegar a odiarte? Que cosas dices, eres el único que me comprendía a la perfección, así que por favor, no te alejes de mi lado" _

Esta vez tenía que ser sincera, algo que sería muy difícil para ella, pero bueno al final pudo enviar la carta, espero por una semana una respuesta, una semana de ansiedad y tristeza. "si tan solo hubiera sido más sincera conmigo misma" "tal vez, si no lo hubiera negado cuando me estaba dando cuenta" todas esas frases rodaban por su mente, lastimándola cada vez más. Hasta que por fin llegó la hora de la verdad, al abrir el sobre y leer el contendido dentro de ese papel, se dio cuenta de que ya todo había acabado.

Lo que esa carta decía, era sobre que él se había ido y que posiblemente se demoraría en volver, ella se sentía algo culpable y otra vez su corazón fue roto.

Pero al día siguiente, llego otro mensaje, donde él le decía las razones del porque no podrían estar juntos y demás cosas, ella dejando atrás su orgullo le dijo que lo intentaran y que todo saldría bien, y bueno las cosas resultaron bien, por lo menos…

Su relación no había cambiado mucho, solo por algunas palabras como "te amo" y esas cosas de enamorados, que venían más de él, pero bueno se sentía algo feliz respecto a ello.

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad en la vida de estos jóvenes, hubo un momento donde nuestra protagonista estaba teniendo esas inseguridades, se había enterado de varias cosas últimamente, era como si apenas estuviera conociendo a esa persona, se había enterado de que eran distintos lados de una moneda, ambos tenían sus miedos, pero a la vez tenían su odio interior, ella temiendo ser odiada por las personas que le importaban y el con odio en su corazón respecto a casi todo.

Una de las tantas cosas de las cuales se enteró, y que fue motivo para empezar a sentirse insegura, fue que el antes de conocerla era un mujeriego o eso había escuchado de él, y no le ayudaba mucho pensar en que el posiblemente estuviera teniendo una aventura romántica con otra persona. En ese momento su "miedo" se apodero de ella, una voz le decía que debía terminar con todo rápidamente y así evitar tener un mal final, y como si fuera controlada ella acepto. Ella era controlada por sus miedos, tenía miedo de salir lastimada, no quería tener esa experiencia de querer llorar, otra vez.

Al ver todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, el chico decidió decirle palabras de aliento: "nunca te abandonare" "eres la chica que más quiero, no tengas miedo". Esas palabras lograron tranquilizarlas un poco, pero como es lógico, si guardas muchas emociones en ti, algún día terminara por acabarte.

Y así llegamos al final de esta historia, todavía hay muchas cosas más que no puedo decirte, es que ya no tengo tiempo, si sigo escribiendo posiblemente "ella" se dé cuenta, y no quiero que se ponga a llorar de nuevo. Así que continuemos:

Ella ya cansada de todos esos sentimientos encontrados, decidió seguir el consejo de una amiga "una relación a distancia no puede funcionar, si no confían plenamente en el otro. Recuerda que con tus inseguridades lo están lastimando" en parte era cierto, a él le dolía saber que no podía hacer algo para ayudarla y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento ella se fuera totalmente de su lado.

Con esa sabia frase en mente, decidió terminar con todo de una vez, sabía que era lo correcto a pesar de amarlo, y no querer separarse de él, era lo mejor después de todo, estaban lastimándose constantemente con sus miedos e inseguridades. El solo pensar en eso me dan ganas de llorar, era triste saber que ellos dos, amándose, no podían estar juntos como querían; ella quería una relación normal, con citas, con divertidas conversaciones son tener que esperar mucho tiempo para saber la respuesta, ver su cara enojada cuando ella dijera algo molesto, y reírse de esa expresión. Era muy raro saber que ella deseaba eso, mientras que otras chicas solo deseaban a un chico que cumpliera con sus expectativas; ella lo tenía, pero, no estaba a su lado.

Escribió con todo su corazón lo que contenía esa carta, su último adiós, su última conversación, sus sentimientos y además un lo siento:

"_me parece algo difícil escribir esto pero, creo que deberíamos terminar, dejar todo atrás. En primer lugar esta despedida es por el simple hecho de que no quiero seguir lastimándote, además no quiero perder más a las personas que quiero; creo que además soy un poco egoísta con lo que te voy a decir, pero, no quiero salir herida con esta relación, yo tengo mucho miedo dentro de mí, siempre lo oculte de ti y de todas las personas, solo porque no quería considerarme débil. ¿Sabes? Debo agradecerte, gracias a ti supe lo que era amar de verdad, tener a alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien pude expresar libremente mis miedos, ahora mismo no puedo parar de llorar, es algo muy raro, ya que… nunca suelo llorar así, me cuesta un poco por así decirlo expresarme libremente. Dime ¿Por qué tuvimos que conocernos? Además ¿Cómo es que pudimos enamorarnos a pesar de la distancia? Es algo raro ¿no crees? A pesar de que quiero expresarte mucho más, debo decirte despedirme ahora o sino no seré de separarme completamente de ti, fue un gusto enamorarme de ti. Adiós" _

En la habitación solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de la chica que odiaba la oscuridad y la soledad, muy por dentro sabía eso pero, nunca fue muy sincera consigo misma.

Creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, ella aún guarda la última carta que le dio por respuesta, pero aún no tiene el suficiente valor para ver su contenido, si ahora mismo está triste, lo sé porque los ojos son el reflejo del alma y en sus ojos se detonaba una gran tristeza, combinado con nostalgia. Te estarás preguntando con es que conozco esta historia tan a fondo, bueno es que yo soy una persona muy allegada a ella, solo te puedo decir eso, pero lo único que me llego a preguntar es ¿algún día ellos dos podrán estar juntos?

_**FIN?**_

**Haruka: que les pareció, ¿merezco un aplauso, un review, un hachazo que me aplanen? Bueno no tenía idea de que pareja poner, así que no puse ninguna**

**Rin: no era de Gakupo y Luka?**

**Haruka: bueno eran una opción, me gustaría saber que piensan sobre la historia además con que pareja se la imaginaron**

**Haruka-sama se despide**

**PD: siento los errores de ortografia **


End file.
